Cyclic peptides are able to bind with high affinity and target specificity to protein targets and hence are an attractive molecule class for the development of therapeutics. In fact, several cyclic peptides are successfully used in the clinic, as for example the antibacterial peptide vancomycin, the immunosuppressant drug cyclosporine or the anti-cancer drug ocreotide (Driggers, et al., Nat Rev Drug Discov 2008, 7 (7), 608-24). Good binding properties result from a relatively large interaction surface formed between the peptide and the target as well as the reduced conformational flexibility of the cyclic structures. Typically, macrocycles bind to surfaces of several hundred square angstrom, as for example the cyclic peptide CXCR4 antagonist CVX15 (400 Å2; Wu, B., et al., Science 330 (6007), 1066-71), a cyclic peptide with the Arg-Gly-Asp motif binding to integrin αVb3 (355 Å2) (Xiong, J. P., et al., Science 2002, 296 (5565), 151-5) or the cyclic peptide inhibitor upain-1 binding to urokinase-type plasminogen activator (603 Å2; Zhao, G., et al., J Struct Biol 2007, 160 (1), 1-10).
Due to their cyclic configuration, peptide macrocycles are less flexible than linear peptides, leading to a smaller loss of entropy upon binding to targets and resulting in a higher binding affinity. The reduced flexibility also leads to locking target-specific conformations, increasing binding specificity compared to linear peptides. This effect has been exemplified by a potent and selective inhibitor of matrix metalloproteinase 8, MMP-8) which lost its selectivity over other MMPs when its ring was opened (Cherney, R. J., et al., J Med Chem 1998, 41 (11), 1749-51). The favorable binding properties achieved through macrocyclization are even more pronounced in multicyclic peptides having more than one peptide ring as for example in vancomycin, nisin or actinomycin.
Different research teams have previously tethered polypeptides with cysteine residues to a synthetic molecular structure (Kemp, D. S. and McNamara, P. E., J. Org. Chem, 1985; Timmerman, P. et al., ChemBioChem, 2005). Meloen and co-workers had used tris(bromomethyl)benzene and related molecules for rapid and quantitative cyclisation of multiple peptide loops onto synthetic scaffolds for structural mimicry of protein surfaces (Timmerman, P. et al., ChemBioChem, 2005). Methods for the generation of candidate drug compounds wherein said compounds are generated by linking cysteine containing polypeptides to a molecular scaffold as for example tris(bromomethyl)benzene are disclosed in WO 2004/077062 and WO 2006/078161.
WO2004/077062 discloses a method of selecting a candidate drug compound. In particular, this document discloses various scaffold molecules comprising first and second reactive groups, and contacting said scaffold with a further molecule to form at least two linkages between the scaffold and the further molecule in a coupling reaction.
WO2006/078161 discloses binding compounds, immunogenic compounds and peptidomimetics. This document discloses the artificial synthesis of various collections of peptides taken from existing proteins. These peptides are then combined with a constant synthetic peptide having some amino acid changes introduced in order to produce combinatorial libraries. By introducing this diversity via the chemical linkage to separate peptides featuring various amino acid changes, an increased opportunity to find the desired binding activity is provided. FIG. 1 of this document shows a schematic representation of the synthesis of various loop peptide constructs. The constructs disclosed in this document rely on —SH functionalised peptides, typically which may comprise cysteine residues, and heteroaromatic groups on the scaffold, typically which may comprise benzylic halogen substituents such as bis- or tris-bromophenylbenzene. Such groups react to form a thioether linkage between the peptide and the scaffold.
Heinis et al. recently developed a phage display-based combinatorial approach to generate and screen large libraries of bicyclic peptides to targets of interest (Heinis, et al., Nat Chem Biol 2009, 5 (7), 502-7; see also international patent application WO2009/098450). Briefly, combinatorial libraries of linear peptides containing three cysteine residues and two regions of six random amino acids (Cys-(Xaa)6-Cys-(Xaa)6-Cys) (SEQ ID NO: 1) were displayed on phage and cyclised by covalently linking the cysteine side chains to a small molecule (tris-(bromomethyl)benzene). Bicyclic peptides isolated in selections for affinity to the human proteases cathepsin G and plasma Kallikrein (PK) had nanomolar inhibitory constants. The best inhibitor, PK15, inhibits human PK (hPK) with a Ki of 3 nM. Similarities in the amino acid sequences of several isolated bicyclic peptides suggested that both peptide loops contribute to the binding. PK15 did not inhibit rat PK (81% sequence identity) nor the homologous human serine proteases factor XIa (hfXIa; 69% sequence identity) or thrombin (36% sequence identity) at the highest concentration tested (10 μM) (Heinis, et al., Nat Chem Biol 2009, 5 (7), 502-7). This finding suggested that the bicyclic inhibitor possesses high affinity for its target, and is highly specific.
Although the method disclosed by Heinis et al. is effective for the modification of displayed polypeptide ligands to produce bicyclic peptides, its efficiency is very low. For example, infective phage are generated at a rate of only 1 in 350 per starting phage particle. We have therefore developed an improved protocol for the modification of polypeptide ligands displayed on genetic display systems.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.